Known telephone networks connect calls between calling and called parties. Usually the calling party knows the identity of the called party and correctly dials the telephone number of the called party to initiate a call to the called party. However, when a calling party places a call there is a chance that the call is being initiated to an unknown location. The calling party may have dialed a wrong number or dialed a number that is unknown to the calling party.
In one example, the calling party may attempt to call a friend, but dial a wrong number. The calling party will not find out that the wrong number was dialed until the call is connected with the called party at the wrong number. As one shortcoming, wrong number calls are inconvenient for both the calling party and the called party. As another shortcoming, the calling and/or called parties may be billed for the connection time of the call to the wrong number.
In another example, the calling party may have received a message to call a number to verify the charges on a credit card. However, the calling party may not know the identity of the owner of the number. The number may be owned by an identity thief posing as the credit card company in attempt to get unsuspecting people to enter credit card information. As one shortcoming, the calling party may not discover the true identity of the owner of the dialed number and part with the credit card information.
In yet another example, the calling party may have received a message indicating that it is urgent to call a number for some reason. However, the calling party may not know the identity of the owner of the number. The number may be associated with a scam to get people to call a premium number that carries a high per minute rate. As one shortcoming, the calling party may call the number and be unaware that the call is being billed at a high per minute rate.
A called number information system provides called party information to the calling party to confirm the identity of the owner of the dialed number. A known called number information system sends called number information to the customer premise equipment of the calling party. The customer premise equipment employs a display screen to present the called number information to the user of the customer premise equipment. However, some calling parties use phones without display screens. As one shortcoming, users with phones that lack display screens are unable to receive the called party information. As another shortcoming, the display screen may be in a location that is inconvenient for the user to view during connection of the call. As yet another shortcoming, visually impaired calling parties are unable to view the called party information presented on a display screen.
Thus, a need exists for an enhanced presentation of called number information to a calling party. A further need exists for presentation of the called number information in a manner that promotes an increase in availability of the called number information to calling parties.